1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to three dimensional laminated quasi-isotropic structures and, more particularly, to a method of fabricating such structure to comprise Ilizarov rings.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Ilizarov rings of the prior art are fabricated of stainless steel. The stainless steel is heavy and opaque to x-rays. In an effort to impart x-ray transparency, while reducing the weight of the rings, and retaining the strength of steel, thus making the rings more comfortable, a graphite and epoxy ring was developed.
The first attempt at this, comprising multiple layers of resin impregnated cloth laminated in flatwise, or two dimensional orientation, lacked the strength necessary to compete with the steel rings. The invention described herein substantially eliminates the problems of both the stainless steel and the two dimensional cloth laminate rings.
Ilizarov rings are secured to body appendages, such as arms or legs, for the purpose of lengthening and reshaping the bones of the appendage. The rings are secured to the body and are spaced apart at a predetermined distance. Periodically the distance between the rings is increased, and the bone to which they are secured is lengthened and/or reshaped over a period of time.
The term "Ilizarov" is named after a Russian doctor who was the inventor of the ring apparatus and of the process for lengthening and reshaping bones.